A King's Knight
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: My eyes went downcast. My eyes were on the grass in front of my shoes. I could feel tears getting ready to spill out of my eyes any minute now. My knees collapsed underneath me and I fell on them. My head fell into my hands and I started to sob my pain away. I couldn't believe it. I was stuck here. In a place I hardly knew anything about and … without the one I loved.


**A King's Knight**

**Sonic's P.O.V**

I stood in front of the three bowing knights, the lady of the lake, my sword floating beside him. I was gawking at them in shock. I couldn't believe what they'd said. I was the true King Arthur of this world. If that was true, then what will happen to my world? I shook my head quickly and waved my hands in opposite directions. I didn't want this. There was no way I could handle this.

"No! No! No! I'm sorry but I can't be you're king," I said.

My sword, Caliburn, frowned at me as though he thought I was crazy, "Sir Sonic, you must stay here. This world needs you as much as yours does."

My ears flattened against my head, "Well … yea … sure, but I thought I just needed to save this world and then be outta here, not stay."

Caliburn raised a brow at me, "Why would you think that?"

My ears were against my head now. "I … well … it happened once before and I guess I thought that's what would happen this time as well."

Caliburn and Nimue, who resembled Amy, both stared at me. I looked to the three knights in front of me and saw that they were still bowing. I felt a little awkward with their bowing.

"Err … you guys can get up now," I told them.

They got up and nodded. "We are sorry, Sire, but you did not tell us to get up," Sir Lancelot told me, he looked like Shadow. I think he and Gawain may still be skeptical about me being king as they have followed King Arthur their whole lives and then a new king is suddenly going to rule in place of him. I think they'd be taking this pretty hard.

I nodded my head. I turned around to look at Merlina. She was still holding the flower and was staring up at me. "Merlina, could you make a portal for me to get home?" I asked her. Her eyes widened in shock and she started to tremble. I didn't expect this reaction from her and took a step back. "What's wrong? Did I offend you? Sorry, if I did."

"No, no, no, no, Sire! It's not that!" she exclaimed getting to her feet. Her red robes were ripped at the bottom and slightly shortened, her purple hair was cascaded all along her face. Her eyes held an utmost fear in them that I was shocked to find out they were pointed at me.

"Then what is it?" I asked, keeping my patience as long as possible.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them I saw tears in her eyes. "I am sorry, Sire, but I had never really perfected the spell."

"Umm … what does that mean?" I asked, confused at her.

"I mean that … I never perfected the spell to bring you here which means that you cannot return to your world," Merlina told me, I now saw the tears fall down her cheeks in sorrow as well as fear.

My eyes widened in fear as well as … sadness. "Wh…Wh…What do you … m…mean?" I stammered through my pain inside my heart.

Merlina bowed her head in sadness, "I am sorry. But if I had perfected the spell before I used it I may have been able to send you back, but since I didn't and my exile was early I ... couldn't wait any longer to use it to get you here." Her tear filled eyes looked at me, "I truly am sorry, whatever punishment you have for me … I deserve it."

My eyes went downcast. My eyes were on the grass in front of my shoes. I could feel tears getting ready to spill out of my eyes any minute now. My knees collapsed underneath me and I fell on them. My head fell into my hands and I started to sob my pain away. I couldn't believe it. I was stuck here. In a place I hardly knew anything about and … without the one I loved.

"I … never even … had the chance to tell her…" I sobbed more as I said that sentence.

Caliburn and Merlina as well as the knights and Nimue heard my small sentence and they all left, apart from Caliburn. He turned to me and looked at me with a look of some sort of sympathy. I stood up and grabbed him and he led or rather told me where my room was. Or … my new room. Once I got there I lay down on the bed after I put him down. I took off my gauntlet and put it on the bedside table. My new bedroom was huge. If I was king I was gonna need a big bedroom. I had a king sized bed with those … err … things hanging around it. A bookshelf stacked with books, a holder for Caliburn and his scabbard. There was a desk in one corner for all the forms and stuff I would have to fill out, which right now I had to fill out a form about me being the new king. Caliburn could help me with that, but later. The walls were all stone and the room was square, there was a window beside my desk and bed, two in the whole room.

I sighed and put my hand into my quills and took out a picture. It was a small photo of the day me and Tails were about to leave Blaze's world, but I had wanted a photo to remind me of her and Marine. But mostly her. Marine had been holding the camera and her face was huge in it. She took out a huge chunk out of the side while Tails, Blaze and I were crammed to the other side. Tails was smiling brightly as was Marine. Blaze was rolling her eyes with a smile and me … I was doing the bunny ear gesture to Blaze while smiling. I chuckled at that. Nobody except me knew that the bunny ear gesture meant that if you did that to someone that meant you liked them and I was doing it to Blaze, not for fun though.

I must've been too caught up in my own thoughts to not notice Caliburn come up beside me, "Is that the blacksmith and Sir Percival?" I looked at him in shock and hid the photo in my quills while trying to ignore the blush that had appeared on my muzzle. Caliburn eyed me suspiciously and then sighed. "They are your friends from your world, are they not?"

I looked at him and then looked at my shoes as I sat up. "Yea, you could say that?"

"Who are they? They look similar to Percival and the blacksmith," he asked me.

I rubbed the back of my neck and took the photo out again and showed him. I pointed to each one of my friends as I told him who they were. Once I told him that, I told him about my other friends and he looked at me, suspiciously again. "Why do you have a picture of them and not your other friends as well?"

I sighed and sniffed a bit, "Because Tails is like my little brother, we do everything together. And Blaze…" I looked away, looking outside to the setting sun.

Caliburn knew what my hesitation meant and he bowed his hilt. "I see what you mean. You love her, do you not?"

I turned back to him, quickly with shock on my face. I took the shock off my face and then sniffed again, wiping my nose and eyes. "Yea. What you heard me say before we got up here … she's who I was talking about."

Caliburn nodded himself and started to float away. I stared in shock at his reaction as he left. I lay back in the bed, feeling a hole plunge deep into my heart like I had been stabbed. Why had this happened? Why couldn't Blaze come with me? I can't live without her. I know I can't.

**AKKAKKAKKAKKAKKAKKAKK**

The next day, wasn't too bad but it wasn't great. I had had my 'king coronation' last night and I had finished my forms for being the new king this morning. Right now, I'm practising my sword fighting against … Percival. In the yard beyond the area I had been with the knights yesterday when I found out that horrible truth. That I couldn't leave. We were in a ring, Gawain and Lancelot were watching us and cheering either of us on. I had fought Gawain and Lancelot before Percival, I don't know why it went in that specific order but maybe it went by either swordsmanship or talent. I refused to wear my armour as I thought it wouldn't be a fair fight. I _was_, though, wearing a crown. A crown that had a bright red jewel in the middle of it and the rest was gold like my Excalibur armour. I_ had _to wear a crown from now on or at least most of the time to show the people I'm king. I find it silly. I mean who else out there is a blue hedgehog who's king? Exactly, no need for the crown, but I gotta waer it to keep Caliburn from pestering me about it.

I got ready and so did Percival. I felt my hand shaking as she reminded me so much of Blaze. The girl I could never see again, but only see this version of her who resembled pretty much everything of her.

Caliburn knew why I was shaking and he frowned, "Sir Sonic, quit being like this and fight like you did the other two."

"I can't, Caliburn," I told him. I looked at Percival, "She reminds me too much of Blaze."

"Well, think of this as your world and you two are practising your battling techniques," he told me.

"Are you nuts?" I hissed at him. "I can't do that."

"If you two were not together in your world, you will not act differently here," Caliburn pointed out.

I took what he said into account and nodded. I readied myself and ran at Blaze … I mean Percival. She jumped over me and kicked me in the back. I tumbled over and jumped back to my feet.

She looked at me with a smile. "Just because you are king, does not mean I have to go easy on you."

I smirked, my famous smile, at her, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

I ran at her again, swinging my sword. She dodged and threw a flame ball at me. I dodged, merely missing it hitting my head quills. That's when I realised … it _had _hit my quills, but not directly. It hit my photo. I stopped and stabbed Caliburn into the ground, quickly, to tell her the fight was over. She stopped and stared as did the others. I took the photo out and blew on it, but that only made it worse. I panicked and slammed my gloves together over it, making the flames go out. I opened my hands and sighed in relief. The only bit that had been burnt was Marine's right eye, which was in the top right corner. I fell on the grass and sighed in relief and exhaustion. Percival, Gawain and Lancelot came over to me. The female cat kneeled before me, lifting her mask up, showing the face of Blaze I so longed to see again.

"My king, are you alright? What is that that my flames burned?" she asked me.

I didn't know what to say. I fumbled with the picture, but it was taken by Lancelot. He looked it over and widened his eyes.

"They are from your world, aren't they?" he asked me. I nodded my head. "The cat looks like Percival, but it can't be her."

"Let me see," she said, grabbing the photo and looking at it. Her voice had been calm and as she looked at it I could tell she was also in shock. "Sire, what is this, exactly?"

I swallowed hard. I didn't want to tell them, but then again I thought I should tell them. They deserved to know, especially Percival. "That was a photo of my friends and I. The fox is Tails, my little brother, the huge face is a raccoon called Marine and the cat's called Blaze."

They all nodded and Percival turned the photo over and saw writing on the other side. _My hand writing_. She started to read it, but not out loud and I quickly took it from her.

"That's … err … personal," I muttered, looking away with a red tinge on my muzzle. Percival looked at me in suspicion, but then shrugged it off. "Th…That's all I think we should do for today. Go … inside now." I waved to them. The other two left, but Percival kept giving me a look that I didn't understand. She turned and followed the others.

I sighed, taking Caliburn out of the ground and following them, but to my own chambers. I went inside, put my crown on my desk and leaned on it as I stared at the photo. I could feel those same tears from yesterday come again, but this time worse as the feeling finally sunk in that I'll never see Blaze again. I heard a knock on my door and fumbled with the photo. I put it down on the desk and whirled around to see Percival in a purple gown. She looked … so much like Blaze without the suit of armour on. I know she should as she's this world's version of her, but still…

I turned away and looked back down at the photo in sadness. She came into my room, slowly, because she knew the rules. Never walk into the king's room without his permission. But I had changed that rule and some others to better suit my style. People can come in as long as their slow and I know they won't attack if they do so. She walked up to me and looked at the photo.

"I am sorry that I burnt it," she told me. "I should be punished for…" I put my hand over her mouth and shook my head, rapidly. She removed it and looked at me confused. "Why?"

"That's not my way," I told her. "And I could never punish _you_."

She folded her arms, "Why not. A king should punish their knight if they have destroyed or just merely damaged something they cherish."

I looked away from her, "You don't understand, Percival. I could never do that to you. You remind me too much of Blaze."

Her eyes widened and she blushed. "Well … I'm flattered you think of me that way … but…" she couldn't finish. She didn't know what else to say. And neither did I.

I sighed and handed her the photo. She looked at me and I nodded, "I was … saving it for Blaze to read but since … I'll never see her again … you're the closest person here to her."

She nodded in understanding and took the photo and read the poem on the other side:

_Your eyes are like a sun's rays_

_Your fur so lush and alive_

_My powers are nothing compared to yours_

_My handsomeness is nothing compared to your beauty_

_I love the way you handle things_

_I love the way you never give up_

_I love the way you stand up for what you know and love_

_I love the way you keep running and never stop until you get to where you want to be_

_By Sonic T. Hedgehog_

Percival's eyes widened and she handed it back to me. "That was sweet. If she was anything like me … she would have loved it." I nodded, getting more and more upset by the minute. Talking to Percival was only making me feel worse. She may be a counterpart of Blaze, but she isn't entirely Blaze. Percival sighs and leaves my room, but before she goes a few steps out the door I grab her wrist. She turns to look at me. "Sire, what is wrong?"

I sniff at her voice and wipe my eyes. "P…Percival? You may not be Blaze, but that doesn't mean my feelings for her are different than how I feel around you." Her eyes widened and she blushes, her white muzzle going a red colour. "I…I know that it may be wrong to say that to a knight, but I don't care. I see you a lot like Blaze than what I thought I did. If you … don't feel the same way that's fine … I just … wanted you to know." I let her go and she stayed where she was, looking at the stone floor in … I don't know what emotion it was but it was a mixture of embarressment and … happiness. I saw a small smile go onto her lips.

"Sire, I did feel something … towards you … after you defeated me. But my fall was by accidence. And after you saved me I guess … that confirmed my … what is it called … love for you," she told me.

I smiled, slightly, but knew something bad would come. I sighed, deciding it would be best if I did it. "Let me guess, there's a rule saying that kings can't date or whatever any of their knights?"

She looked at me, saddened and nodded and then turned and left. "Sorry, my king."

I nodded my head and headed back into my room, closing the doors behind me. I had some rules to change and even though Caliburn wouldn't like it I had to do it … to make Percival happy.

**AKKAKKAKKAKKAKKAKKAKK**

The next day, it was after breakfast. I had been up all night, asking Caliburn for help on my subject, but he kept on saying I had to do it myself if it was something I really wanted. And so I did. I had changed all the rules and laws of the kingdom and sent them out. My head was laying on my desk and I heard Caliburn's voice yelling at me. I opened my eyes and looked at him, annoyed.

"What?" I asked, yawning.

"You changed the rules that have been there since Camelot was first built!" he said, sounding like he was in a rage.

"So what!" I snapped back, "Weren't you the one to tell me after my ceremony I needed a queen to help me with this stuff! I don't just need _one_! I need _the_ one! Blaze! But she isn't here! She'll never be here! She has her own kingdom to look after!"

Caliburn stared at me in shock, "She is a queen of your world?"

I shook my head. "No. Princess. But that still doesn't change the fact that I love both Blaze and Percival. But I can only have one. What do you think is the better option? Leave her world and come here to rule with me and leave her world defenceless against evil? Or should I change these stupid rules, so I can have Percival?" I was in a fit of rage now.

Caliburn stared at me and then went into deep thought. He nodded his hilt at me. "You are right. If she were to come here, that would make you a careless king for her world. But changing the rules here just so you and Percival can be together is smart. I would say I rather you not do neither, but over the past few days … the way you have been acting makes me think you need her more than I or anyone else knows."

"You got that right, Caliburn," I told him. I walked past him and out the door and into the courtyard. I saw Percival fighting a dummy and smiled, a blush forming on my peach muzzle at seeing her fight close to how Blaze did, sword or no sword. I walked down to her and stopped beside her. "Hi, Percival."

She looked at me and smiled, slightly. "Good morning, my king. Are you feeling better than … yesterday?" A huge smile spread across my face and I nodded. She smiled also. "That's good. It pains me to see you upset."

"Same here." She stops and looks at me again. "Percival, after our little talk last night I decided to do something. I decided to change the rules. Because Caliburn told me I can do that as I _am_ king. And I changed all of them to my liking. Including the one that said that kings or queens can't marry their knights."

Percival's eyes widened in both happiness and surprise. "You did that … just to make me happy?"

I shook my head and grabbed her hand, "I did it … to make us both happy. I was upset because I was stuck here and could never tell Blaze how I really felt about her, but I realise now that … it doesn't matter if its her or you … you're both same in every way I can think of. And that's what I love about you. The both of you."

She smiled at me and I lifted up her mask, showing her beautiful sun yellow eyes. I leaned forward as did she. I pressed my lips to hers and kissed them. She kissed me back and I couldn't help but smile as I held her closer, feeling the sun's rays burn on my quills. But I didn't care. I was in love again. I felt that emptiness in my heart fill back up, but with a new love. Her name not Princess Blaze The Cat. Her name … Sir Percival The Cat, Knight of the Grail.

* * *

_**My first sonaze fic or oneshot. Yea, I decided to do a Sonic and Sir or Lady Percival fic as her and Blaze are technically the same person. I haven't been able to do my fics lately because of writers block and school work. I had a Media assignment due today, English tomorrow and Drama one on Friday but then it was moved to nex Tuesday which gives me more time to work on it. As I've said in previous author notes, you may not get many chaps or fics outta me these nex few years as I'm entering senior school and after nex year I'm outta school which will be both hallijuyah (don't know how to spell that properly. School never taught me) and damn it as finding a job will be super hard. I haven't even got a part time job and I'm bad with timing my fun and freedom with school work. Grrrrr! Anyways hope u enjoyed this!**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_

_**P.S. I made that poem up, so its not copyright is it? It was just at the top of my head and then it came out like that. I thought the rules on this website only meant poems and song lyrics that were copyrighted from someone else's work, not your own. Anyways yea. See ya!**_


End file.
